Good! Will Hunting!
by Evanjaleene
Summary: Will has gone missing and Elizabeth fears him kidnapped. She writes to Jack for help, as he has piratey connections she doesn't. But Jack's in for a surprise when he finds Will--who's in the middle of a mid-life crisis at only twenty years old. SLASH JW
1. Default Chapter

Yo! This is my first slash fic, and I must admit, I'd rather see Will with Jack than with Liz. But that may just be my jealousy speaking. Anywho, here's the summary:   
  
Will is engaged to Elizabeth, and his whole life seems to be going well. So why does he feel like he's having a midlife crisis--he's only twenty, for pete's sake! But he is, and can't seem to find joy in anything anymore, ever since the adrenaline-pumping Adventure with Jack Sparrow on the Black Pearl. Has life simply become too dull for him?   
  
He steals away in the dead of night to "commandeer" a small ship, and test his love of the seas. Maybe he'll find this is all just a passing fancy...  
  
Elizabeth, in the meantime, is frantic with worry that her fiance is suddenly missing. So she sends a letter to Jack, who has the time, freedom, and connections to go anywhere he pleases and find her love. Jack agrees to help. But he doesn't expect to find Will where he does, saying what he says, to him, of all people...  
  
Well, what do you think?! 


	2. A Letter from Elizabeth

The title is a spoof off of a certain movie, I think you can guess which one.  
  
Good! Will Hunting! Chapter One: A Letter from Elizabeth  
  
Elizabeth turned over in bed, and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Then, sighing a little, rose from bed to don her favorite beige-and-white robe, and run her hands through her tangled hair. After a few moments of yawning and stretching, she suddenly remembered Will was a few rooms down. Or was supposed to be. She went to check if he had returned from the shop, or if he had fallen asleep there again.  
  
"Will?" she said, poking her head around the door. The bed was clean, pressed, and obviously unslept-in. She sighed.  
  
Heading back to her own room, she dressed in a soft silk white dress and ivory-white shoes, ordering a servant to prepare two breakfastes to go. She ate her muffin and cheese on the wway to the shop, holding Will's in an embroidered napkin. She reached the shop of J. Brown--no, he wasn't dead yet--and pushed open the door. "Will? Are you in here?"  
  
Uncertain, she wandered in and went towards to desk Will usually fell asleep on designing new swords. It was untidy as usual, but no fast-asleep Will lay upon it. Instead, a note did.  
  
"Elizabeth,  
  
Don't worry for me, I've gone to clear my head. I don't know when I'll be  
  
back, but I promise it won't take long. I'll write you to let you know I'm   
  
safe. Please don't be angry with me. This is not your fault, either, it's   
  
my own. I feel so disoriented and confused, I truly need to be alone for a  
  
while. Again, don't worry. I'll be back when I am ready.  
  
Will"  
  
Elizabeth dropped the letter. 'Gone to clear my head,' 'I'll be back when I'm ready?' That didn't sound like her level-headed fiance. This obviously had to be a trick. Will must have been kidnapped! But why whom? And who could save him? She doubted Norrington would take up the task so willingly...  
  
Jack! Jack could help!   
  
Elizabeth grabbed another piece of paper and penned a quick note. She rushed over to where Mr. Ewes, whom she knew was in contact with the Black Pearl through his cousin Robert Gibbs, would be. At the tavern. She found him at a table, not nearly as drunk as he would be in a few hours.  
  
"Mr. Ewes! Can you take this note for me, and deliver it to the--the Emerald?" She asked him, remembering just in time to call Jack's ship the Emerald and not the Pearl. Mr. Ewes nodded blankly, surprised.  
  
"A-aye, I can do tha', Miss Swann. Righ' away, then?"  
  
"Yes. This is most important."  
  
"Today, then."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
****************  
  
Jack was visiting his favorite place in the world--Tortuga. But for more than the usual reason. He had an address here, for the few people who would write to him. No one knew but Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, his crew, a few of his lady friends, and Mr. Ewes, Gibb's cousin. He decided after a month of sailing to check and see if he got any mail.   
  
"Ah-hah...yes, yes..." He raised each letter to his nose to see who it was from.  
  
Faint scent of gun powder...oh yes, that was his pirate friend Gere, he'd forgotten he had this address.  
  
Perfume...ah, Cerina. And one elegant piece of stationary...  
  
Jack frowned, puzzled. It had no scent. He opened it.  
  
"Jack,  
  
Will has gone missing. I'm sure he was kidnapped. But I don't  
  
know why, or by whom. You're a pirate, you have connections  
  
I don't--" Yes, sure he did, everyone that wanted to kill him  
  
and their brother, "--so please, find him. I can't bear to think  
  
of him lost, or in pain. Please, Jack.  
  
Elizabeth"  
  
'Hmmm...But where would I start to look?' Oh, yes. He'd start with any pirate taverns, to hear who was looting what and who was stealing who.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs," he stepped out of the room and addressed his second mate. "Do write yer cousin and 'ave 'im tell Liz that she can be sured, I'll do everythin' in me power to fin' her lost-love. Aye?"  
  
"Aye," Gibbs said, looking mighty confused, but not arguing. Jack smiled.  
  
Thing was, one you'd escaped being marooned on an island twice, death many more times, and been even undead and stolen back your ship, your crew tended not to argue with you.  
  
"Come on, Jack, or are we ta spend all damn day here? We have a ship to take miles away already!" his only female crew member yelled.  
  
Except Anna Maria. She'd argue with him until they both turned blue and passed out. Jack grimaced.  
  
"Aye, we're leavin'. But be aware, luv, we're on a missions of sorts, more important than any Navy ship to overtake. After we take the British Queen, a course."  
  
"Aye?" Anna Maria asked.  
  
"Aye. We've got to find the eunuch!" Jack's face glowed with laughter at some inside joke.  
  
Anna Maria looked blank.  
  
"Will Turner, luv."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~End chap.~  
  
Okay, did that totally suck? Sorry if so! I wrote it in a rush, since I'm at school. I personally like the part where Jack smells the letters to see who they're from. 


End file.
